prince_of_stride_alternativefandomcom-20200213-history
Nana Sakurai
Nana Sakurai (桜井 奈々, Sakurai Nana) is the heroine of Prince of Stride: Alternative. She is a first year student at Honan Academy and is the stride club's manager and relationer. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa in Japanese and Natalie Hoover in English. Appearance Nana has mid-long light brown hair that is often tied up in pigtails with white bows on both sides. Her bangs are cut short and straight across her forehead and above her eyelashes. She has brown cream coloured eyes. She wears a white jersey (with a thick blue and thin red line running across the shoulders until the elbows and Honan Academy's emblem on the left) over a pink thigh-length dress which is decorated with white ruffles. She wears black knee socks and pink running shoes. In the game, Prince of Stride, Nana wears a unbuttoned light blue t-shirt with the hem of her shirt tying into a bow over a white spring dress. In the anime however, Nana wears a light blue jacket (the collar held up high and the sleeves rolled up) over a white shirt with four pink horizontal lines on the front. She wears it with a matching white skirt and shoes. She only wears two black elastics for her pigtails with this outfit. Her school uniform consists of the white school blazer with four black buttons over a black shirt with a sailor collar and white lining. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above her knees. She wears it with white knee socks and brown dress shoes. Personality Nana is a brave and hardworking girl, who moved alone from Hokkaido to Tokyo to pursue her passion for the extreme sport of Stride. She lives with her legal guardian and unrelated uncle, Koichi Takahara in his tea house. After transferring to Honan Academy, she becomes a member of the school's stride club as a relationer that relays information to the runners to co-ordinate the relay tags, she is also the manager of the team as she originally intended. Nana is a fearless girl who is not afraid to face challenges. She is also known to be meticulous in her preparations. Skills 'Relationer '- Her communication skills is still under development, but she has full faith in her runners. As she has no competitive experience, she relies on making detailed notes rather than instincts to make decisions, she also concentrates too much and gets nervous during races. 'Manager '- She is able to convert Takeru into eating foods with more flavor, and her knowledge of basic nutrition has quashed many of his long-held beliefs about having a carb-free diet and relying on supplements. Her knowledge and passion for Stride are also impressive. Background Nana loves Stride, the street-running team sport. She chooses to l move from Hokkaido to Tokyo and enter Honan Academy, based on an awesome internet video she saw of the Honan Stride Club. However, choosing an academic path based on an internet video may not have been a good idea. According to the video game, her father, non-related uncle, Ms. Sakura and Mr. Dan were Stride runners in their youth. She now lives in Koichi Takahara 's tea house with him being the tea house owner and her legal guardian. Soon after joining the Stride Club, she was given the position of the relationer of the club by Takeru as well as her role as a manager. Trivia Navigation Category:1st Years Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Honan